The Teen Titans Archive
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Moments you didn't get to see... revisited! ... Courtesy of the Superhero Archives and the Superheroine Archives, of course. So, dive on in and let's see what the Teen Titans Archives can give us to read!


**The Teen Titans Archive:**

Moments you didn't get to see… relived.

Chapter 1: Troubled Childhood

Superheroine Archive Entry: 21001: Raven

Origin: Azarath – Type of planet- City-sized Planetoid in an Alternate Dimension

Full Name: Rachel A. Roth

Mother's Name: Arella C. Roth

Father's Name: Trigon The Terrible

Local Nicknames: Demonic Seed, Demon Seed, Daughter of Evil, The Deadly Sin, Cold Raven, Evil's Scar, Rave

Birthday: October 13th

Current Age: 17

Archive Story Title: 'A Troubled Childhood'

Description: "Born on the 'Planet of Monks', Azarath, Raven was the daughter of Trigon, a Demon, and Arella, an Azarath Monk. She was the result of a rape, and received tons of scolding and disgusted glares due to her Demonic Heritage. One Monk from a nearby household caught her on the street, and started harassing her… and then asked a very disturbing question… this Archived Story tells the events that followed with no details edited or removed. The nature of this Archived Story may contain violent situations, and may not be suitable for younger children. Reader discretion is advised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Troubled Childhood

Written by Arella C. Roth, recalling the childhood of her daughter named Raven.

"Are you happy your Mother was raped?" an older monk yelled on a street corner. An older monk that should have known better. Asking a question like that to an already troubled girl is just asking for trouble.

"NO!" the troubled girl yelled, her figure scaling up above the nearby 4-story household, rising above everyone on the cobblestone street.

That girl's name was Raven, my daughter. The community treated her with massive disrespect, only to try to punish her when the outcome… her reactions… should have seemed obvious. In a nearby Monastery, an Elder Monk and his fellow Monks rushed out, and the Elder Monk shouted, "Who be causing a scene outside my Holy lair?"

They all turned once they saw the towering shadow, and knew it was her. "O', the Demon Seed. I should have knew it was you. Come, come, thee towering one, come back down to us so we may make judgment of thee."

Raven, realizing the scene she was making, like the good girl I know she is deep inside… turned back to her regular size, the rage within her from the unthinkable question asked finally subsiding. The Elder Monk and his fellow Monks took no regret in taking my daughter captive, and quickly pouring salt into her eyes and casting a spell to make her weak. Immobile. They then grabbed her and took her by force into the Monastery. Many crowds gathered outside as my daughter because to scream for help, as the Elder Monk screamed out, "Oh thee who beseeches me to do thy will… I request you give me the power… to put this young demon to rest… may her judgment be swift!"

"Ohhhh, somebody help _meeee…_" my daughter wined in agony, the heavy salt burning her eyes. My longtime friend, Agatha, took a peek and saw it was my daughter, and moved quickly to warn me of the Monks attempting to judge her for what she is… which is not her fault so it should not be judged of her.

As all the monks held her down with overloading strength, the Elder Monk grabbed a short-head spear… intending to stab my Daughter through the heart… as if to purge her of evil like the Ancient Societies would do an _evil witch_. Witch… my daughter is not.

After being informed of this decimation of Will, I rushed to the Monastery. Not only for the sake of my daughter, but the sake of the fool who called himself one of the Elder Monks. A fool, because, if you feed the beast, the beast shall bite your hand, and it is you who has wronged, not the beast.

As I reached the Monastery, it was already too late. My Daughter had reached enough energy to move her arm with much force, taking the spear-head and surging it into the right eye of one man holding her down. The reaction from the Monks was, in fact, costly. They backed up and broke the front bench, a gold-plated yet fragile bench for those closest to the Monastery Headmaster.

I, in defense of my daughter, stood between the monks and her, and shouted my phrase.

"You have brought this upon yourselves! Feed the beast, shall the beast not bite your hand, and you are a lucky man!" I scolded them, as the 'Elder' Monk scoffed at my remarks.

"The girl is not a beast, she is a sin! You of all should know _that_." He scoffed, as my pose only grew more protective.

"She is half of the sin of the Prime Beast himself, but that is not her fault. For it is mine, so stab me in the heart if you must!" I shouted, motioning them to come forth with a blade.

"No? The blame is more of mine than of hers!" I shouted once more, as Agatha, a very respected Monk, came with her opinion of my daughter for the first time in her very long life.

"She has been very troubled by her heritage, Dear Elder… but I know the good within her is battling evil _as we speak_… not only is she Dear Arella's daughter… she is ours as well… for only half her soul rests in Sin, but half rests with us. By doing what you did you have only fed the half that rests in Sin." Agatha balanced, skillfully not leaning towards either side but still coming to my daughter's defense. The 'Elder' was surprised at such a high-ranking Monk in the community saying such things, written all over his face, as he mustered a response.

"You, Agatha, you do not see the evil that lies within this girl?" The Elder Monk responded, waving his hands in a ridiculous motion.

"Your ways has only helped awaken that evil, Dan. O' you may say that your are judging her, but your judgment is uncareful. It would have been more appropriate if you were dealing with a Demon in size. But, for you are dealing with a young girl with a partially demonic spirit…" Agatha continued, "So it is you that has wronged, which is why that man lay dead with the blade in his eye."

Behind me, I heard the whisper of my daughter, and turned to see her eyes still red and watery from the salt.

"Why did you care? All you ever did was scolded me…" she whispered, her tone softened and the innocence that only I and Agatha have seen from her coming to the surface.

"I'm your Mother, Dear… I love you and I will always, no matter what these fools say." I insisted, rubbing her head and taking a look at her eyes.

"They may say tomorrow that what you did was that you killed a man… but they were going to kill you. It was a defensive act, and you have no regrets, and neither do I." I told her with a smile, and she smiled with a little sparkle in her eye. We quickly went home as Agatha did her usual stare-down with the Elder Monk and his couple of Monk friends, as she watched us walk behind her, and made sure to scold the Monk once we were out of sight and safely on our way home.

Agatha stepping up to our defense kept us from being harassed again… and she even met with the Azarath Counsel to discuss my daughter and what happened at the Monastery… an event I felt the need to conceal from my daughter. The event of the Azarath Counsel, the leaders of the entire vicinity of Azarath, discussing her… I would rather her not know of.

The Azarath Counsel, one of them being Agatha, decided, that because of the acts of that day, that my daughter was to be treated like any other girl in Azarath. She was not to be harassed, judged by any other than I, her Mother, and taken for just another good soul. The order was serious, as a new law was made… just for my daughter. A Law that stated that no one other than I could judge Raven, and that she was to be treated like any other young Azarath girl.

This ends my chapter about my daughter and her troubles. The next mention of her is on Page 236. Now… for the next subject, is my Dismissal from the Azarath Counsel in the Azarath Year of 1609. The joint decision was

(Note by the Superheroine Archive: This page was the only one included in this Archive. Arella's biography, entitled "Enduring What Life Brings: A Story of Hardships that you may relate to" is no longer available outside of Azarath. Bookstores around Azarath still carry this title, however.)

(Note by the Superheroine Archive: Also, our source in Beijing also indicates that Raven may be related to

--- The rest of Superheroine Archive Entry 21001 has been deleted. Please check the 'Source File Deletion' log on our website for more information on why the rest of the page may have been removed and/or censored. ---

Author's Notes:

Everything you read above, was of course, fictional. There is no 'website', the 'Superheroine Archive' doesn't exist, and this story is made on pure imagination (And also the fact that in the Original Comics, the populous of Azarath was described to have treated Raven like in this story). Anyway, hoped you enjoy reading, and more from the 'Archive' soon to come! : )


End file.
